


Remainder

by storyRETRO (storyranger)



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Light Angst, Math, surpassing your mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/pseuds/storyRETRO
Summary: Charlie reflects on his father and his math.
Kudos: 4





	Remainder

**Author's Note:**

> A post-Arow fanfic

When I was seven, I asked my father for an estimate on the remainder term for a Taylor expansion of the hyperbolic cosine.  
I watched his face change, and I knew. I knew.  
He didn’t have an answer.  
There comes a time in every boy’s life when their father stops being an all-knowing, invincible being and starts to be a flawed human being, just like you.  
I was seven, and I asked my dad a question he couldn’t answer. We realised that day that there was nothing left for him to teach me about math.  
We had crossed a line, and nothing could ever be quite the same again.


End file.
